


The Thief and The Prince

by Dime6119



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Prince Niall, Thief Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dime6119/pseuds/Dime6119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the Prince you don't really think that you could be kidnapped from your own bed chambers in your castle, but then why was Prince Niall being taken away from his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once there was a five year old boy who seemed like any ordinary boy, but he wasn't the boy was Niall Horan Prince of Mullingar heir to the throne. To his friends and family he was just Niall the boy that loved to eat, laugh, and a boy who was always happy.

"Niall come on let's go play in the courtyard." Louis Niall's best friend in the entire world said.

"But the courtyard is boring Lou." Niall whined, pouting at Louis.

"Why don't you go into town then?" Niall's mother Maura said. Niall and Louis beamed excited about getting to leave the castle walls. "But you must stay with a guard at all times." She said with a firm look.

"Okay, mummy." Niall said.

"Yes, Queen Horan." Louis bowed exaggeratedly.

Maura chuckled. "Have fun boys."

They boys nodded, heading off to find there favorite guard Paul he would watch them. "Paul, guess what?" Louis yelled when he spotted him.

Paul smiled leaning down to the boy’s level. "What Louis."

"The Queen said that me and Prince Niall could go out into town." Louis said proudly.

"Did she now? We'll then have fun boys." He said.

Louis smiled and grabbed Niall's hand pulling him toward the front door. "Lou what are you doing? We have to get Paul; we can't go into town alone." Niall said confused as to why Louis was heading to the door.

"Niall we don't need a guard we'll be fine." Louis said pushing the door open. "Now come on let's have an adventure.

The boys had been having fun in town running around and messing with the people outside. They were being kids. Niall stopped looking over at a little boy about nine years old, he had black hair and pretty brown eyes. "Niall, what are you looking at?" Louis asked once he realized his friend wasn't behind him.

"You see that boy Lou what is he doing?" Niall asked watching as the boy dumped some clothes into a fountain.

"I don't know let's go ask him." Louis said walking toward the other boy. "Hey what are you doing?"

The boy looked up at Louis like he was stupid. "I'm cleaning my clothes. What else would I be doing?" The boy said rudely.

"We'll you don't have to be rude. I just asked a question. Come on Niall, this boy is mean let's go." Louis said turning his nose up at the boy and walking away.

Niall wrung his hands nervously. "I'm sorry 'bout Lou. We don't really understand the peasant's lives." He said.

The boy glared at him. "You’re as much a peasant as I am." He said.

"I'm not a peasant. I'm Prince Niall Horan." Niall said.

The boy's eyes became wide. "I...I'm sorry Prince. I didn't mean to be rude to you or your friend." He said.

"I forgive you." Niall grinned.

Suddenly there was the sound of multiple horses approaching. Niall turned to see the castles horses coming closer. "Louis!" Niall yelled waving his friend over.

"Uh-Oh looks like we’re going to be in a lot of trouble." Louis stated. Niall nodded his head in agreement.

When the horses stopped and a man jumped off the front horse. Everyone gasped and bowed down.

Louis and Niall looked at them confused. "Why are they bowing Lou?" The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Hello daddy!" Niall yelled walking up to his dad and hugging his legs.

The King Bobby Horan looked down at his son. "Niall, why are you in town alone? Where is your guard?"

Niall smiled sheepishly. "Me and Louis are big boys we don't need a guard."

"We'll you gave your mother and I a fright."

Niall pouted. "Sorry daddy."

Bobby shook his head smiling fondly. "Come on then let’s go home." He lifted Niall and placed him onto the horse and jumped on behind him Paul grabbed Louis. When they began to leave Niall looked back at the other boy by the fountain waving goodbye when he looked back up, the other boy returning his wave. Once they arrived back to the castle Louis and Niall received punishment for their misbehavior. They were to have no desert for a week and extra history lessons.

 

As for the boy by the fountain Niall never saw him again.


	2. Chapter 2

~11 years later~

It was almost Prince Niall's birthday he was going to turn 16 years old in two weeks, which means he would have to choose a wife or husband to rule alongside Niall once he turns 21 years old. They were going to have a grand ball where all of the eligible royal men and women will attend the ball. Niall did not want to choose a wife or husband he wanted to fall in love just like his brother. He didn't understand why he couldn't and it irritated him. "Mum, why can't I just wait until I fall in love then get married?"

"Niall we've been over this you can't because you’re the heir to the throne and we can't have you falling in love with someone who doesn't have royal blood." Maura said exasperated. He had been asking the same question over and over since the ball was mentioned. "I'm glad that you've narrowed it down to wanting a husband rather than a wife."

Niall grinned. "It's a good thing I am able to produce a heir of my own. Huh mum."

Maura smiled reaching out and sliding his fingers through Niall's blonde locks. "Yes it is darling. Now go on let me knit in peace."

Niall laughed kissing his mother on the cheek. "Love you mum!" He yelled running out of the room.

"Love you too my sweet." Maura whispered smiling a sad smile.

~

"So what did your mum say about you getting married?" Louis questioned watching his best friend sadly.

"She said that it is my 'duty' as future king to marry a royal blood." Niall glared at the ground pulling out pieces of grass.

"I'm sorry Ni." Louis threw an arm over Niall's shoulder pulling Niall closer.

Niall buried his face in Louis's neck. "I don't want to marry for blood; I want to marry for love." He whispered.

"We'll maybe you'll fall in love someone during the ball."

"I doubt it they all be there trying to impress me showing me who would be the better person for me." Niall said pulling away from Louis.

"Prince Niall." One of the servant boys said. "The King wishes to speak to you." He said nervously.

"See you later Lou. Tell Harry I said hi."

"Sure, bye Nialler."

Niall rose from the ground and followed the servant boy to the throne room.

~

King Bobby looked up from the scroll in his hands when the door opened. "Ah my dear son, we have much to talk about."

"Is this about the ball?" Niall asked.

"Of course I just want you to look over the guest list." The King smiled. "Here your mother told about how you would prefer a husband more than a wife. So I have invited all of the eligible royal blood men throughout the other kingdoms and there are many that have accepted." He said opening the scroll and showing the names to his son. "What do you think?"

"I think that's a lot of names." Niall said reading the list there was two names he knew Ed Sheeran and Nick Grimshaw.

The King glared at his son. "Yes there is. Are you interested in any of them?"

Niall knew the answer his father wanted but he couldn't give it to him. "No, there is not." He said looking at his father whose face had turned red from anger.

"Why?" The King said in a calm voice but anyone could tell the King was beyond calm.

"Because I do not know them father how am I supposed to pick a person to be my husband if  
I do not know nor love them?" Niall said looking at his father sadly.

"You will have to choose a husband Niall whether you like it or not. Now stop acting like a child this is not a fairy tale you have responsibilities to your countries." Niall felt his eyes water he knew he was going to cry any second. "I will choose your husband if you don't. Now leave me."

Niall burst into tears running from the room bumping into his mother on the way out. "Niall sweetheart what happened?!" Maura yelled after her crying son. She sighed when Niall turned the corner probably heading to his bedroom.

The King sighed he hated the fact that he had to yell at his youngest son, but he had to make him understand that he couldn't have whatever he wanted. "What happened why was Niall crying?" The Queen questioned her husband.

"He's crying because I yelled at him." Bobby said.

"Why would you do such a thing you know how fragile my dear boy is." She said upset with the man.

"He needed to understand that even though he's a Prince his life isn't a fairy tale he still has duties. He will choose a husband at his ball or I will." Maura sighed she knew her husband’s mind was set she couldn't change it.

~

Niall slammed open his door and slammed it shut throwing himself down on his bed and sobbed into the pillow. He hated when anyone got upset with him, especially when it was someone that he loved. It wasn't his fault that he wanted to marry someone for love, shouldn't everyone want that.

Niall didn't know how long he stayed in his room, but it must have been awhile it must have been hours because before he knew a servant was telling him it was time for dinner. "Okay." Niall said rising from his bed and following after the boy. He didn't want to face his father yet.

When they reached the dining hall Niall paused at the door. Taking a deep breath Niall entered the room he looked down at the ground walking to his seat on the right of his father. His older brother Greg sat to the left of his father his wife right next to him. Niall's mother sat across from his father. Whenever the family only had dinner they would sit at a smaller table.

It was silent during dinner only the sound of forks and knives scraping against plates. "How was your day Greg?" Maura asked her son.

"Wonderful actually just spent the day in town, then came back to spend the rest of the evening with my lovely wife." Greg stated smiling at Denise. "What did you do mum?"

"Just knitted a pair of booties hopefully I'll have a grandson soon." She winked at Denise.

Greg smirked looking at Denise who looked back at him they shared a look. "Well actually, we have some great news." Denise smiled.

"Yup mother Denise is pregnant." He said smiling at his wife.

Maura squealed. "Congratulations!" Maura rose.

Greg stood up. "Glad you happy mum." He said hugging her.

"Can you believe this Bobby we’re going to be grandparents." Maura said as she hugged Denise.

"Yes this great news Greg and Denise." Bobby said rising and hugging his son then Denise.

Niall smiled as his brother hugged him. "Finally, I get to be an Uncle." Greg ruffled Niall's hair. The rest of dinner went by smoothly, everyone talking about the baby fighting over whether or not it would be a boy.

Niall forgot all about his father’s anger toward him, however his father did not...


	3. Chapter 3

Niall was glad that it was Saturday because he had nothing important to do that day no tutoring, he no longer had to help organize the ball his father and mother took full charge on that. "Good morning Nialler." Louis said walking into his bedroom. "Want to go with me."

"Go with you were?" Niall asked rolling over in his bed to face Louis.

"To town, I have to get something's for my mum." He explained throwing himself on the bed next to him. "Please, I don't want to go alone."

"Last time I went with you. You left me to go flirt with that baker." Niall said.

"His name is Harry, and I promise I won't."

"And if you do?"

"Then you can have my dessert for a week." Louis said pouting.

"Fine, let's go." Louis jumped out of bed and ran out the door cheering happily. Niall shook his head at his best friend’s crazy antics.

~

Niall and Louis had finished half the list for Louis's mum. "Okay we just need a few loaves of bread, some eggs, milk and some water. Then were done and we can do whatever we want."

"Okay, what do you want to do after?" Niall asked watching as Louis put some eggs in his basket.

"Hmmm I don't know want to go swimming?"

"Sure it's pretty hot out today."

"Then it shall be done." Louis paid the sales man. "Thank you, kind sir. Okay you'll get the milk Ni and I'll get the bread."

"Really, Lou." Niall turned toward the boy but he was already running off toward the bakery. "You owe me dessert for a week!" He yelled the only response he got was laughter. Niall sighed and walked off to get the milk when he was done he passed by the blacksmith. He paused when he saw the sword with red rubies on the handle and instead of being silver it was black. Niall was in awe with it, it was the most beautiful sword ever.

"Do you want it?"

Niall jumped almost dropping the milk. "Oh my god you scared me." He looked up at the man that had talked to him, he had three claw marks on his cheek, his clothes had spots of dirt on them, he had brown hair and brown eyes, and he looked to be about 20 years old. He was very handsome even with his scar.

"Sorry, didn't mean to."

"It's alright."

"Do you want the sword?" He asked again. "Two gold coins for the Prince."

"How much would it be if I wasn't the Prince?" He asked.

"It would be four gold coins."

"I'll buy it for the regular price. Thank you." Niall stated he hated when people gave him special things just because he was the Prince, he didn't deserve special treatment he was just like everyone else.

"Okay, I'll wrap it up for you." The man didn't seem to care that Niall didn't want the discount and went to go pack the sword up for him.

"What's your name?" Niall asked.

"Zayn Malik." He said.

"How old are you?"

"20."

"Do you work here alone? Do you have a family? Are you married? Do you have children?" Niall asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." Zayn said.

"Sorry, just curious is all." Niall said sheepishly.

Zayn shook his head. "It's alright. This is my family's business. My dad works here with me and sometimes my sisters and my mom help out. No I'm not married and I don't have children." He answered all of Niall's questions.

"Oh that's interesting." He said smiling. "How many sisters do you have?"

Zayn was about to answer when someone burst in through the door. "Prince Niall." Paul said. "Your father is looking for you and he is very upset." Niall felt his heart stop. "Come on let's get you to the castle before he becomes more upset."

"What about my sword?" Niall asked looking at Zayn.

"I'll get it." Paul said. "Josh, take the Prince back to the castle."

Josh walked in dragging Niall with him. "Bye." Niall said to Zayn.

~

"Where on earth have you been Niall?!” His Father yelled.

"I went into town with Louis." Niall said scared.

"Louis! Louis! You spend too much time with that boy!" He yelled. "Is he the reason you don't wish to be married? Bring the boy in here!" Louis walked in timidly. "What have you been telling my son!?"

"I haven’t told him anything your highness."

"Really so you haven't told my son that he should wait till he falls in love to get married!?"

"I...uh."

"That's what I thought. Niall you and Louis are forbidden from seeing each other again!" The King stated.

"What father?" Niall said shocked.

"Sire." Louis said equally shocked.

"No! It is done. I will find a new companion for you Niall hopefully someone that doesn't fill your head with nonsense. Louis you will be on kitchen duty with your mother for now on."

Louis nodded his head his eyes watering. "Yes, your highness." He ran out of the room.

Niall had tears running down his face. "You will be locked in your room until the day of the ball. A servant will be bringing in your meals everyday and your tutor will just be teaching you in there as we'll. Do you understand?!" Bobby said furious.

"I understand, Father." Niall stated his voice shaking.

"Your punishment begins now."

Niall quickly ran out if the room. When he got closer to his bedroom he bumped into Louis. "Niall." Louis sobbed hugging his best friend. Niall was crying hard. "I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have taken you with me. It's my entire fault."

Niall hiccupped. "It's not your fault Lou, my dad was already upset with me. This just pushed him over the edge."

"Boys." Maura said walking towards them. "Go into the room if Bobby sees you together he'll become more upset." The boys nodded heading into Niall's room. "I'm sorry this happened, but don't worry after the ball everything will go back to normal. I promise."

The boys nodded. "It still a long time though." Louis said.

Maura nodded her head in sympathy. "Let me show you something." She stood and walked toward the fireplace and hit something on the right side of it. The boys jumped when a passage way opened on the left side of the fireplace. "This leads down to the hallway by the kitchen. So you'll be able to see each other." She said.

Niall and Louis ran over and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, thank you!" They said.

"You’re welcome boys." Maura hugged them back equally as hard.


	4. Chapter 4

There was three more days till Niall's birthday ball. Today he was being fitted into his birthday entire he didn't really see why he had to have a special outfit for only one day, but he didn't tell his father that. Niall wasn't on locked down in his room anymore, but he still wasn't allowed to see Louis, they had been using the secret entrance that his mother had showed them. "Ow!" Niall yelled. The seamstress had accidentally pocked him with a pin.

"I’m sorry your highness." She said softly.

"It's alright. Did any blood get on my clothes?"

"No not that I can see."

"Then it’s alright.” Niall smiled at the elderly women. Someone knocked on the door. "Enter." Niall yelled.

Paul came into the room. "How much longer till he is done?" He questioned the woman.

"He's done now. Why?"

"Some of the guests have arrived and The King wants the Prince to welcome them."

She nodded Paul left the room. "Let's get you changed into something nice shall we."

Niall nodded helping the woman take off his outfit and putting on a much simpler one. "Thank you Lily." Lily smiled.

Niall walked down to the throne room unhappily he didn't want to greet any of the guests but if he didn't his father would be upset. When he reached the doors, he was somewhat prepared to play the proper Prince. "Hello." He said happily pasting on a fake smile.

"Hello Prince Niall." Nick Grimshaw said winking at the younger boy. "I must say you've never looked better."

"Oh Nick, you always know how to make me blush." Nick was someone Niall despised, the man had been married four times and Niall had met all of them and they all said that he was a complete pig.

"Hello Niall." Ed said walking forward and kissing his hand.

"Ed. Always a pleasure to see you." Niall actually liked Ed he was very nice and always full of happiness, but Niall only thought of him as a good friend besides everyone knew that he was in love with Liam Payne. "Hello Liam."

Liam smiled walking over and giving Niall a hug. "Long time no see mate, how've you been."

"I've been great." Niall smiled. Liam was a very sweet person and would make the perfect husband too bad he and Ed were hung up on each other. "Glad you could make it."

Bobby smiled at the boys. "Niall your mother wishes to speak with you. She's in the kitchen."

Niall nodded. "Goodbye boys." He walked out of the room heading downstairs toward the kitchen. "Hey mum." He said once he reached his mother.

"Hello darling." Maura said. "I wanted to ask you what type of cake you want."

"Chocolate!" Niall said bouncing in place.

"Chocolate it is." Maura smiled gently. "Now calm down before you drop something."

"Sorry mum, the food is the only thing I am looking forward to during my party."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I wish there was something I could do to change your fathers mind."

"Me too, mum." Niall said looking down at the ground. "I'm going to go out in the courtyard."

Maura nodded watching her son walk away.

~

Niall sat down under the big oak tree and began pulling out pieces of grass. He wished he wasn't a Prince because he would be able to live a normal life where you could pick your own destiny and not have it chosen for him. Niall thought while he wanted that life the people that had it wanted his. It just didn't seem fair.

Niall looked up toward the back of the castle and saw Louis slipping outside and begin to walk down the side of the castle. Niall was curious and followed after him silently wondering what his friend was doing.

Louis stopped turning his head to the side making Niall jump behind a bush so he wouldn't see him. When he was sure he wasn't looking he looked back up and was surprised to see another boy walking to Louis. He had brown curly hair and was very tall; the boy pushed Louis against the wall kissing him. "Harry!" Louis shrieked.

Ah, so this was the baker that had stolen his best friend’s heart. Niall smiled and walked into the courtyard heading to the garden. His favorite flowers the red spray roses have bloomed. He could give one to his mother.

30 minutes later, Niall had picked out an entire bouquet of flowers. He walked back inside the castle heading toward the library his mother was usually in there knitting or reading a book.

Niall stopped outside the door when he heard voices. It was his Father and Nick Grimshaw. Niall put his ear against the door and listened to what they were saying. "Yes I believe it would be a perfect match." The King said.

Your highness I am honored that you would choose me to marry your son." Nick said.

Niall was shocked his father had already picked out his husband and the worst one. He rushed away from the room and went in search of his mother. He found her in her bedroom reading. "Mum...Dad..." Niall stopped to take a breath. "He's...picked my... husband."

"What do you mean?" She questioned rising from the bed.

"He's picked Nick Grimshaw to be my husband."

Maura threw her book at the wall shocking Niall. "He has taken this too far, don't worry sweetheart I'll try to change his mind." Niall nodded hugging his mother.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day before Niall's birthday and his mother had tried everything to convince his father to change his mind and not chose Nick Grimshaw as Niall's soon to be husband but nothing had worked.

Right now Louis and Niall were in his bedroom thinking of ways to save Niall from the disaster that would come out of marrying Nick. "Maybe it won't be so bad to marry Nick. He's quite attractive and somewhat interesting."

"Yeah, but he's also a giant pig and thinks he's the best thing in the world and nothing can compare to him." Niall said pulling his pillow over his face. "I would rather marry some old man than  _Nick_   _Grimshaw_."

"Niall, maybe your dad will have a change of heart."

"I doubt it. Mum said he's had this planned out for months probably when I first met the man. Who knows?" Niall groaned. "Okay, I don't want to talk about this anymore. How's Harry?"

Louis perked up. "He's wonderful; today's he's going to meet my mother and sisters."

Niall smiled. "That's great. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes and no. I'm happy that he's meeting my family, but he's  _meeting my family_  there going to embarrass me."

Niall laughed. "I'm sure they won't embarrass you that bad."

Louis scoffed. "Remember when you met my family. It was horrible." He shuttered at the thought. "I don't even know why you’re still my friend."

"It wasn't that bad Lou." Even though there were things about Louis that he didn't need to know about. "It will be fine, just tell your family to tone it down a bit."

"Easy for you to say they aren’t your family." He pouted. Niall laughed causing Louis to laugh with him. "Ugh, I needed that."

Niall nodded wiping the tears from his face. “Me too." He sighed and looked out the window seeing that it was late afternoon. "You should go get ready."

Louis looked out the window. "Better get this disaster over with." Niall laughed and hugged his best friend tight. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Louis opened the secret entrance and quickly went downstairs. Niall sighed he wished that something would happen so that he wouldn't have to go to the ball tomorrow. That night it took forever for Niall to fall asleep but he soon did.

~

While most of the castle was sleeping there was a man climbing over the castle wall completely unnoticed by the guards who were playing cards. The man slipped over the wall and ran towards the back of the house. It was horrible how the man could easily open the door and enter the castle. The back lead straight into the kitchen and the man began collecting the silverware and stuffing it into the bag that he had strapped to his back, he also took some food.

When he was done with the kitchen he went in search of the throne opening doors slowing and looking inside, he was about to give up when he reached another door and looked inside seeing nothing except the Prince sleeping soundly in his bed.

The man entered the room and approached the Prince who was lying on his side quite snores leaving his mouth. The man suddenly got an idea he could take the Prince and send message to the King and ask for money if he wants his precious son back. He thought it was a wonderful idea. He lifted The Prince into his arms carefully and ran out the door heading back downstairs the only problem was how he would get The Prince over the wall. He set Niall down on the ground and looked toward where the guards were now sleeping. The man sighed he would just have to go through the front gate.

While the man was thinking of a way to escape Niall began to stir. Niall groaned opening his eyes it had gotten cold. He gasped seeing that he was outside. "What the hell." He said. Suddenly someone covered his mouth. Niall screamed against the hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet." The man said waiting until Niall stopped screaming. "Now you’re going to do as I say." Niall nodded tears falling from his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you I swear. Stay quiet." The man pulled Niall up keeping an arm tight around his wrist and pulled him toward the gate.

When the slipped passed the gate the man led them toward a horse. The man threw his bag on the back of the horse securing it so that it wouldn't fall and grabbed a black bandana he tied it around Niall face. "Okay I'm going to help you onto the horse."

Niall nodded. Once he was on the horse the man jumped on behind and the horse began to move along. "This is going to be a long journey so go to sleep." Niall listened and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Niall was startled awake. "We're going to stop here for the day and later on tonight we'll head out again." The man pulled off the blindfold from Niall's face.

Niall looked at the man he had a hood over his face so Niall couldn't see who was under the hood, but he seemed familiar. "Who are you?" He asked.

The man paused but then continued un-strapping his bag from the horse. "You'll find out soon enough. Now come on let's eats then head to bed." They had stopped at an Inn that Niall had never heard of before it was big but it looked dirty. There were animals lying down and drunken men sleeping outside and some we're throwing up.

The man was already by the entrance when Niall looked toward him. Niall quickly ran over trying to catch with him. The inside looked even worse than the outside. "How many?" A woman asked.

"Two." The man responded.

"Your room number is eight. Breakfast will be served in an hour. Enjoy your stay."

The man nodded in thanks and grabbed Niall's wrist pulling him toward there room. "Why did you take me?" Niall asked.

"I wasn't planning on taking you but, when I saw you I knew that I would gain multiple amounts of money." The man pulled his hood off.

Niall was shocked to see the blacksmith Zayn. "Y-y-you’re the blacksmith that sold me my sword."

"We'll that's actually a lie. I'm not a blacksmith I just sold you a sword and took the money. Simon Cowell is the real blacksmith and he was upset when he saw his prized sword missing. It was hilarious."

"You’re horrible." Niall said.

"You become that way when you have nothing."

"You don't have nothing you have a mother and a father and sisters."

"We'll that's true but my father died got his head chopped off by your father for stealing, my mother died during the birth of my last sister, and my sisters were sent to work in the whore houses even though there children, and me I made my own life stealing."

Niall was upset how could this happened to one person. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing you can do Prince. It's just how life is."

"That's not fair."

"Yup, now come on let's go eat." The breakfast looked horrible it was some type of soup but there was a chicken claw in it, there was also a piece of bread but it was hard as a rock. "Eat up. It'll be awhile before we eat again."

"What is this it looks horrible."

Zayn laughed. "Just don't look at it. You'll be fine."

Niall lifted the spoon to his mouth and closed his eyes tightly. He stuffed the spoon in his mouth and swallowed. Niall began coughing. "That is the lost disgusting thing I have ever eaten. I’d rather starve."

Zayn smirked. "Just eat your bread." Niall glared but ate his bread grumpily. When they finished breakfast they headed up to their room to sleep until lunch. "If you try to escape while I'm sleeping I'll end up tying you to the bed."

"I won't run away." Niall said throwing himself down on the bed.

Zayn scoffed. "Sure you won't."

Niall got up and approaches Zayn holding out his pinkie finger. "I swear." Zayn looked at him warily. "A Prince always keeps his promises no matter how small." Zayn hooked his finger with Niall. Niall smiled walking towards the bed and covering himself up. "Goodnight."

Zayn was confused most of the royals were mean to the poor. He sighed and turned in for the night. "Night Niall." He whispered.

~

Niall couldn't sleep the bed was bumpy, the cover was scratchy, and the pillow smelt bad. He wondered if Zayn ignored or if he was used to it. Zayn seemed like a good person he just didn't have a good life. Niall knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.

Niall sighed and decided to explore the inn until lunch time. He should probably just head home, but he didn't want to because then he would have to marry Nick. This kidnapping was somewhat of a blessing, maybe when he is returned, his father will have had changed his mind and allow Niall to get married when he was ready to. If only.

Niall went out and looked around the inn seeing how disgusting it was three rats had already ran past him. There were holes in the wall and roaches go threw them. Niall heard someone bump into the wall ahead of him and looked up to see a big man who was holding a bottle. He was probably drunk. "We'll, hello there beautiful." The man took a drink from his bottle and approached Niall who was frozen in place. "Why are you out here all alone?"

Niall backed up bumping into the wall behind him. "I-I-I'm not a-a-alone."

"Really it looks like it." The man pushed Niall roughly into the wall. "Why don't you come with me." The man grabbed Niall and began dragging him down the hallway.

Niall was trying to pull his arm out of the man’s grip but he was so much stronger then Niall. "Let me go!"

The man turned and slapped Niall across the face. "Be quiet, you don't want me mad."

Niall looked at the man scared but he wasn't stupid the man would be mean no matter what Niall did. "Zayn!!!" Niall screamed loudly as he repeatedly slapped the hand that was holding his wrist. "Zayn!!!"

The man threw Niall in the ground looking about ready to beat him to a bloody pulp. "Hey what do you think you’re doing?!" Zayn pushed the man on the ground and began punching him multiple times.

"Zayn, Zayn!" Niall grabbed Zany's shoulder. "Stop! You'll kill him! Stop!" Niall pulled him back.

Zayn looked down at his bloody hands. "We need to go." He got up off the floor walking back toward the room.

Niall ran after him. "What about that man? You can't leave him there."

Zayn was packing his bag when Niall entered the room. "Who cares about him?"

"Any kind human would." Niall said glaring at him.

"Really do you know what that man was going to do to you?" Niall shook his head. "That man was going to rape you and you’re worried about him." Niall looked at the ground sick. "Now let's leave."

Zayn grabbed Niall wrist and they walked downstairs stopping by the woman yet first saw. Zayn paid for their stay. "Do I have to be blindfolded again?" Niall asked while Zayn was strapping his bag to the horse.

"No." Zayn lifted Niall up and set him on the horse jumping on behind him. "We'll stop for food in a little bit." Zayn kicked the horse and they set on their journey again.

 

Niall wondered if his family knew he was missing yet.


	7. Chapter 7

When the Queen woke up she had a weird feeling in her stomach but she didn't know what was wrong. Maura rose from bed and her servant helped her get ready. "Thank you. Do you know where my husband is?"

"He was called to the throne room."

Maura nodded and headed down to eat breakfast. "Good morning Greg." She said one she entered the dining area.

"Good morning mum."

Maura looked around the room seeing that Greg was the only one downstairs. "Where is everyone else?"

Greg looked up from his plate. "Denise decided to sleep in and dads in the throne room with Nick Grimshaw. I think Niall's still sleeping."

"I'm going to go get Niall and your father. I'll be right back." Greg nodded as he went back to eating.

Maura wondered why Niall hadn't got up yet, he loved breakfast time. It was somewhat understandable considering today would probably be the worst day of his life but it was still his birthday he would have a proper birthday breakfast. Maura knocked on her son’s room. "Niall, Happy Birthday sweet-" She stopped seeing Niall's bedroom empty. She entered the room and looked around showing no sign of her son. Maura left the room confused and headed to the throne room maybe Niall was with his father.

"Bobby?" She opened the door and looked at her husband who gave her a questioning look.

"Yes."

"Have you seen Niall?"

"He should be sleeping in his room have you checked there or in the dining hall?"

"Yes I was just in his room and I was in the kitchen before that."

"Paul!" Bobby yelled.

Paul walked in with Josh following behind him. "Yes sire."

"Find my son for me please." Paul nodded and went in search of the prince.

Maura left the room and went down to the kitchen maybe Louis knew where Niall was. As she was walking down the stairs Louis walked by. "Louis."

Louis stopped abruptly. "Your highness what can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Niall?"

"No, not since last night."

"Oh thank you."

"Is he okay?" Louis asked worried.

Maura smiled. "I think so he may just be in the garden."

Louis nodded. "Tell me if you find him."

"Of course." Louis smiled heading off to the kitchen.

Maura sighed and went to eat breakfast. Paul would find Niall she had faith in him. She ate her food slowly not really feeling up to it with her son missing.

Her husband came down after Greg had finished breakfast. "Good morning son."

"Morning. I'm going to go check in Denise." Greg bent down and kissed his mothers cheek then leaving the room.

"Have they found Niall?" Maura asked as her husband sat down.

"I hope so. Paul hasn't come back yet. Don't worry dear Niall wouldn't have gone far."

How could she not worry, her baby was missing.

~

Paul had searched the entire castle and the front and the back grounds but there was no sign of Niall anywhere. He decided to check the kitchen again. "Jay." He greeted Louis mother.

"Hello Paul, you hungry?" She questioned.

"No, I'm fine. Has Niall been in here?"

"No, he hasn't been in here all day." Paul knew that, that wasn't right Niall loved food he would've came and got something to eat especially in the morning. "Oh, I just remembered some of the silverware is missing."

"What?" Paul shook his head. "Was the back door open?"

"Yes, wide open." Jay nodded looking at him curiously.

"I think the prince had been taken." He quickly went in search of the king. He went into the dining room thinking that the queen and king where still eating breakfast.

"Paul any luck finding my son?"

"Sire Niall is neither in the castle nor in the courtyard. I believe that Niall has been taken."

Bobby was shocked. "Send out a search party. Find my son." Paul nodded heading out to gather a group.

Maura was crying hysterical. Bobby went and hugged his wife. "Don't worry we'll find him." She just kept on crying.


	8. Chapter 8

"When are we going to eat? I'm hungry." Niall whined.

"We'll stop in a little while. Calm down." Niall was so hungry and they had been on the horse too long his butt hurt. He groaned and began tapping the horse with his fingers. He then began to whistle. "Ugh fine, fine we'll stop and eat a snack." Niall smiled. Zayn stopped the horse by a lake and hopped off. "I only have a few sandwiches, so don't complain." He opened his bag and looked for his food.

Niall watched as he searched for the food then looked at the ground seeing that it was too far for him to jump. He looked over back at Zayn to see him watching him curiously. "What?"

"Are you going to get off the horse?"

Niall looked at the ground. "Uh...no I'm fine right here."

"Okay." Zayn handed him a sandwich. "Eat up."

Niall was eating his food happily watching as Zayn ate and threw rocks into the water. "What am I supposed to drink?"

Zayn smirked finishing off his sandwich and walking closer to the lake. He cupped his hands and dipped them into the water, then lifted his hands and slurped up the water that was in his hands.

Niall watched disgusted. "That's disgusting."

"We'll it all we have to drink."

Niall pouted eating the last of his sandwich. He was going to have to drink from the lake or he would die of thirst. Now it was time for the hard part getting off the horse. There were of course horses at the castle. Niall had just never rid one by himself. People usually helped him off the horse but he didn't want to ask Zayn for help he would probably have more bad things to say about royalty.

Niall moved his left leg to the other side of the horse carefully. "Okay I can do this." Niall grabbed the horse’s neck and began stretching his right leg down, trying to touch the ground which was difficult because he was far from the ground. Niall ended up falling on his back because he couldn't keep a hold on the horse.

Zayn busted out laughing. Niall felt tears well up in his eyes. He picked himself up from the ground and walked toward the lake. Zayn was still laughing at him, he was laughing so hard that he fell down on his back too. Niall started laughing too. "Oh my goodness. Are you alright?" Zayn said after he stopped laughing.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Niall asked helping Zayn up.

"I'm good." He said brushing the dirt off his clothes. "Why didn't you ask me to help you off the horse?"

"I wanted to do it by myself."

"Okay." Niall smiled and went I drink some water. "How is it?"

Niall looked up at Zayn. "Its fine, not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Let's head out where not even halfway through are journey besides its better to travel in the morning then at night."

"But we traveled last night."

"Yeah, but we weren't that far from the castle. So it was safer."

"How far are we going?"

"We're going to pass threw a couple of towns." Niall nodded wondering where exactly Zayn lived. "Okay, let's get going."

Niall glared at the horse he didn't really feel like riding him. "Can I walk?"

"No, it would take too long to reach my home. The horse is faster." Zayn helped Niall and the horse got on then kicked the horse and they began riding out into the forest.

~

Louis was lying in his bed crying his best friend had been taken. What if he was being abused, raped or maybe he was dead. That thought made more tears come to his face. "Louis, Harry's here. Should I let him in?" She questioned.

"Let him in." Louis rubbed his red puffy eyes.

"Hey Lou, how are you feeling?" Harry asked as he sat down on the bed pulling Louis into his lap and cuddling him.

"Horrible. My best friends gone and I don't if he's okay or if he's being treated right it's killing me." Louis began crying once again.

"Shh, shh Lou he'll be okay the king has multiple out searching for him."

"I know but it's just so much worse sitting here and waiting till they find him." Harry looked down at his boyfriend sadly. He didn't know how it felt to lose a friend and he didn't think he would ever want to looking at Louis.

"It is horrible." Harry and Louis looked up to see Liam in the doorway with Ed behind him. "But we have an idea."

Louis perked up moving from Harry's lap together closer to Liam. "What's your idea?"

"We are going to go and look for Niall by ourselves." Ed said.

Harry rose. "We’re in."

Liam nodded. "We're leaving tonight, meet us by the front gate." Harry and Louis agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are we going to stop soon? I'm sleepy." Niall crossed him arms over his chest

Zayn groaned if he had known that Niall was going to complain the entire way he would've gagged him with the blindfold. "We'll stop here to sleep."

Niall smiled clapping his hands. Zayn stopped the horse jumped off then led him towards a tree tying a rope around the tree then tying it around the horses neck. Zayn then lifted Niall and placed him on the floor. "Where's the inn?"

"There is no inn."

"We'll then where are we going to sleep then?"

"Out here." Zayn said handing a blanket to Niall.

"What! B-b-but what about the wild animals? We could be eaten!" Niall yelled his heart speeding.

"We're not going to get eaten Niall, we'll be fine I've slept outside multiple times." Zayn spread out a blanket on the floor. "Sit down."

"We'll I haven't." Niall huffed but sat on the blanket.

"Now you have." Zayn started making a fire a few feet away from them. It started up after a couple tries. "There now we'll be warm throughout the night." He lay down next to where Niall was sitting.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Niall asked as Zayn pulled the blanket out Niall's hands spreading it over them.

"No, now go to sleep." Niall sighed but laid down he did say he was sleepy. They both were out in seconds.

~

In the morning Niall put up a huge fight with Zayn about riding the horse. "I don't want to ride the horse anymore my butt hurts." Niall complained.

"We have to; it would take too long travel on foot!"

Niall sat down on his butt crossing his arms over his chest glaring up at Zayn. "Then I'm staying right here." He said stubbornly.

Zayn glared at Niall then screamed throwing his hands up in the air startling Niall he walked away from him and heading into the forest.

Niall looked to the stop where Zayn disappeared through. "Zayn? Come out this isn't funny." Niall was scared he didn't want to be alone. He felt his eyes watering. "Zayn, please come out." He looked in all directions hoping that Zayn would come out.

A bush rustled to his left. "Zayn?" He walked closer and looked around the bush and screamed.

~

Zayn was so tired of Niall he wouldn't listen to him and when he did he just questioned him about what he was saying. "Stupid boy." He groaned, he had left because he knew that if he didn't calm down he would hurt the boy.

He didn't know how long he had been walking but he figured it wasn't that since he heard Niall scream. Wait, he heard Niall scream.  _What?_  Zayn's eyes widened and he quickly ran back to where he had left. He was so stupid to have left Niall. "Niall!" He yelled.

"Zayn!" He hardly heard Niall yell back. Zayn sped up jumping out through a bush stopping when he saw what had scared Niall it was a black wolf. "Zayn." Niall whimpered.

He looked over seeing Niall on the floor by the horse. "It's okay Niall, just stay there." Niall was shaking with fear and tears were running down his face but he nodded at Zayn.

Zayn slowly walked closer to Niall he had a dagger in his bag which would save them unless the wolf had others with it then they might be in trouble. He looked at the wolf closely but he stopped when he saw that he had no fur on the side of his body. He knew this wolf it was the one that had attacked him and gave him the scar on the side of his face. Zayn quickly grabbed the knife and charged at the wolf he began stabbing at it repeatedly hearing it whimper in pain he stabbed it a couple more when he felt the wolf's fight leave his body he pushed it off of his body and walked away grabbing a big rock and dropping it onto the wolfs head.

Niall whimpered hiding his face in his hands. "Niall." Zayn said walking closer and dropping to his knees. "Niall, I'm sorry you had to see that." He reached out slowly and touched Niall's knee softly trying not to startle him.

When Niall felt Zayn touch him he cried out throwing his arms over Zayn's shoulder burying his face into his neck and began sobbing uncontrollably. "I-I-I thought t-t-that you w-w-weren't coming b-b-back and t-t-that I w-w-was going to d-d-d-die." He stuttered out hugging Zayn tightly.

"Shh, shh its okay I'm right here." Zayn soothed rubbing Niall's back gently.

It took awhile for Zayn to calm Niall but when he did Niall was ready to get their journey over with and set up in a safer place. 


	10. Chapter 10

Louis, Harry, Liam and Ed had just left the castle and they began to ride out of the city. "Do you think that we will be able to find them?" Louis asked Harry.

"I believe that we will just as long as we try." Harry said nodding his head.

"We will find him Louis and we won't stop until we do." Ed said smiling at Louis.

"Let's just hope that they decided to leave the city." Liam said.

Suddenly there was the sound of a woman screaming coming from ahead of them. Ed sped away toward the noise, the others following behind.

They followed the noise to an Inn and they saw a woman hitting a man who was beat up pretty bad. "Stop, what is going on here?" Ed yelled jumping off his horse and approaching the couple.

"It's none of your business." The man yelled at Ed turning back to talk to the woman.

The woman ignored the man and looked at Ed. "It's just a lovers’ quarrel. My husband has been beaten and he won't tell me why he was beaten."

Liam approached them and looked at the man. "What is your name?"

"Charles."

"Charles. Who has hurt you? We will have him imprisoned once we find him."

Charles looked at Liam curiously. "I will tell you...alone." He said now looking at his wife.

She glared but watched at Liam took the man over toward Louis and Harry. "Tell me." Liam said.

"It was a man he had black hair and brown eyes, his clothes were old and dirty, he also had three claw mark scar across his cheek." He stated. "I don't know his name."

Liam nodded writing done the man’s description. "Why did he beat you up?"

"I was flirting with some other boy and he beat me up. I suppose he was the boyfriend."

"What did the boy you were flirting with look like."

"He had blonde hair and blue eyes, his clothes were better looking."

Louis looked at Harry. "I think he's talking about Niall." He told Liam.

Liam reached into his bag and pulled out a small painting of Niall. "Did he look like this boy?"

Charles took the photo and studied it. "Yes, this is the boy I was flirting with."

"That is Prince Niall of Mullingar the man you saw him with was his kidnapper." Liam stated.

The man's eyes widened. "I am sorry if I had known I would have stopped the man."

"It is alright, it seems we have underestimated the kidnapper." Liam waved Ed over. Ed walked toward them. "Ed show this to the inn keeper tell her if she saw where they went." He nodded and headed inside. "Thank you for your help." Liam told Charles.

Charles nodded and approached his wife again who once again started yelling at him. "I feel like he did more than just flirted with Niall." Harry said watching the woman slap her husband.

"Don't say things like that Harry." Louis said frowned.

"It might be true Louis but I believe Niall's kidnapper saved him from Charles." Liam said looking at Louis whose frown became deeper.

"That doesn't make me feel any better maybe he just protected him because he wants’ to be the only one to touch him." Louis said disgusted.

Liam was about to say something back when Ed walked back toward them. "She said that she saw them head toward the forest."

Liam jumped back on his horse Ed doing the same and they began to travel in the direction she had told them.

~

Queen Horan couldn't do anything she had just been laying in bed and thinking about her missing son. The servants were becoming concerned because she had not eaten, showered, or changed her clothes since the moment she had found out the Prince was taken.

The King was not doing much better he hadn't slept in days he has just been looking at maps and trying to figure out where the kidnapper must have possibly taken his son. He hoped that he wouldn't have to look at the other kingdom's maps. "Father." The king quickly looked up but was disappointed to see his son Greg.

"What is it Greg, can you not see that I am busy at the moment."

"You need to sleep."

"I do not. I am fine."

"Father when was the last time you sleep for more than an hour." Greg asked but his father didn't answer him he just went back to studying the map. "You won't be able to find Niall sleep deprived."

"And I won't be able to find him while sleeping." Bobby argued.

"Father, have you even thought of mother you should be upstairs assuring her that Niall will be safe and be back soon."

Bobby looked up at his son tears brimming his eyes. "How am I took comfort my wife when I am not even sure that my son will be back safe." Tears started falling down his face. "My son is gone and he might not return ever."

Greg had never seen his father like this before. "Father you and I both know Niall he will come back no matter what." He approached his father and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I believe it." Bobby just continued sobbing.

Greg sighed and helped his father up taking him to his bedroom. "Hello mother." He said once he entered the room. As always the Queen didn't even look up. "Put my father to bed." He told a servant.

He left the room heading off to find Paul and ask him how the search is doing. He entered the kitchen to see only Mrs. Tomlinson. "Ma'am where is Louis?"

She looked up him. "He, Harry, Liam and Ed went off in search of Niall."

"They did?" She nodded her head. "I will have to thank them when they return."

"Hopefully they return with the Prince."

Greg agreed. "Have you seen Paul?"

"You just missed him he went to go ask around town."

"This means that there’s been no luck finding my brother."

Jay sighed sadly. "Has your mother gotten out of bed yet?"

"No, she doesn't even move most of the time."

"They'll find him Greg. We just have to hope." She patted him on the shoulder and went back to cooking.

Greg really hopped they did or it would kill his parents.


	11. Chapter 11

Zayn and Niall had been traveling all morning they were halfway to Zayn's safe house but of course Niall was once again hungry. Zayn got off the horse helping Niall down, then he began searching through his bag. "What are you looking for? Food?" Niall asked.

"No, I'm looking for my cape." Zayn answered pulling out a long black piece of cloth a couple of seconds later.

"Why?"

"I don't need anyone recognizing you." He threw the cape around Niall tying it around his neck and pulling the hood over his face.

Niall grabbed the cloth and felt it.   
"It's nice did you steal it?"

"No, my mother made it for me before she died."

"She must have been a wonderful seamstress." Niall stated wrapping the cape tighter around himself. "I like it."

"You can keep it if you want."

Niall’s eyes widened in shock. "What, no I couldn't your mother made it for you. I cannot take it."

"You can if I give it to you."

Niall looked at Zayn with a questioning look Why would he give him something that he got from his mother? "Thank you, but it is all you have left from her. I will not take it."

Zayn chucked and reached into his shirt pulling out a chain that held a pendant on it. "No this is actually the last thing I have to remember her by, it's more important than a cape. You can keep the cape I don't use it anyway."

Niall smiled and hugged Zayn. "Thank you, I will treasure it always."

Zayn was stunned Who would've thought a measly cape would make Niall so happy. He would've given it to him ages ago if he had known that. Wait why did he care if he was happy what was wrong with him he was just using Niall to get some extra money. Zayn glared. "Come on let's get you something to eat. So you can shut up." He grabbed his horse and began walking towards town.

Niall looked at Zayn confused his attitude had completely changed from nice to mean in a couple of seconds. He didn't understand it. "Just because I like the cape doesn't mean you have to give it to me." He said thinking that Zayn was mad because he gave him the cape.

Zayn turned and glared at Niall. "You’re the Prince you deserve everything." He stated turning back around and stomping off.

Niall glared and pulled off the cape throwing it at Zayn. "I don't deserve everything, just because my title is the Prince doesn't mean I should have everything handed to me on a silver platter." He growled.

"We'll tell that to everyone else because they believe you deserve everything, and the people lower than you deserve nothing."

"It's not fair." Niall crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"It's not but that's life." Zayn said as he continued walking to town.

Niall sighed picking up the cape dusting it off then putting it back on he stayed in the back as far away from Zayn as he could get. He didn't want to talk to him if he was just going to be mean to him.

Zayn was surprised that Niall had stayed quiet the whole way to town. He stopped by a post and tied his horse to it and walked toward Niall. "Stay by the horse while I go get us some food. Don't talk to anyone pretend to be a mute." He walked off leaving Niall alone.

Niall kicked the dirt with his shoe he didn't understand why he couldn't go with Zayn to get the food. The horse would be there when they got back. "'Cuse me miser."

Niall looked down and saw a little boy who looked to be about two years old. He bent down so that he was at his level. "Yes."

"You have food?" He asked looking up at Niall with mismatched eyes.

"Uh...let me look." Niall turned to the horse and looked into Zayn's bag. "Aha!" He exclaimed pulling out a piece of bread and handing it to the boy. "This is all I have sadly."

The little boy took the bread happily. "Tank you." He began munching on the bread happily.

"How old are you?"

"Tree." He said holding up three fingers.

"What's your name?" He asked while gently picking the boy up and placing him on his hip.

"Dylan." He stated smiling at Niall. "Yours."

"I'm Niall." The boy nodded his head. Niall looked closer seeing that one of the boy’s eyes was blue and the other was green. "Where are your mother and father?"

The little boy shrugged. "No mama or dada. All alone."

Niall looked at the boy sadly but brighten when idea popped into his head. "Then I shall keep you and be your daddy."

"Really?!" The boy looked excited.

"Yup." The boy screeched throwing an arm around Niall's neck hugging him tightly.

Niall smiled bouncing the boy in his arms. "Here's your food Niall." Niall jumped and turned around to see Zayn. "What is that?" He said nodding to the child in his arms.

"This is Dylan. He's my son I have decided to adopt him."

"You can't just pick up a child and take him Niall." Zayn glared looking around seeing if anyone was looking for a child.

"We'll I did besides he's alone he says he doesn't have a mother or father."

Zayn sighed and looked at the child who was happily eating his piece of bread. "Where did you come from?" He asked the boy.

"Trees." He said.

"You came from the woods?"

Dylan nodded. "Man say Dada give food me and take care me."

Zayn looked at Niall the turned back to the boy. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Where is the man?"

"Went bye bye." He waved his hand.

"Zayn, can we please keep him?" Niall pouted hugging Dylan closer. "Please."

Zayn looked at Niall and Dylan they were both looking at him with wide eyes. "Fine but you have to take care of him. You want him then he's your responsibility."

Niall smiled and looked down at Dylan. "I get to keep you forever and ever." Dylan smiled.

"Come on let's get going." Zayn said.

Once everyone was settled on the horse Zayn took off if they didn't stop then they would make it to the safe house before nightfall.

~

Sadly Zayn’s plan didn't work Niall and Dylan got hungry then thirsty and then they had to go to the restroom. Now they were sleepy and wanted to go to bed. "Zayn we need to sleep we can't stay up all night on a horse."

"Go to sleep then."

"We can't sleep on a horse."

"Yes you can you've done it before. Look at Dylan he's asleep." Dylan was asleep and slightly snoring.

"Because he probably never slept in a proper bed and where not sleeping in the woods again. So takes us to an inn." Ignoring the first thing that Zayn had said.

Zayn sighed but went to the inn that was the closest to where they were. He stopped and tied up the horse then took Dylan who was pouting grumpily down on the floor. He then helped Niall off while making sure Dylan didn't move away from where he was standing next to Zayn. "Sleepy." He whined dropping down onto his bottom.

"I know baby." Niall picked him up off the floor and cradled him in his arms cooing when he began to suck his thumb. "He's so cute. I love him." He kissed his head gently.

Zayn smiled softly he had to admit seeing Niall with Dylan was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Dylan was in good hands with Niall he would be able to raise him and one day Dylan may become next in line to become King. The boy would have a good life from now on. "Come on let's get you babies to bed." He said leading Niall inside the inn. "Can I have two beds in one room?"

"I'm sorry sir we only have one bed available for one room." He sighed but agreed on the room.

Niall was half asleep walking up the stairs to the room. "Do you think its a good idea for me to keep Dylan?"

"I think it's a good idea as long as you’re ready to be a father."

"I am ready to be a father. I'm just not ready to get married." Niall stated. 

"Then don't get married." Zayn opened the door and walked into their room throwing his bag on the floor and throwing himself down on the bed.

Niall sighed and closed the door, locking it. He placed Dylan on the bed and pulled off the cape wrapping Dylan in it. "It's not that simple for me." Niall lifted the cover and got into bed turning his back to the wall so he could cuddle Dylan.

Zayn turned onto his side so he was facing Niall. "Why isn't it that simple?"

"As Prince I have to get married when I turn sixteen. It doesn't matter if I love the person or not I have to marry them."

"How old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen."

"Well now I know why you didn't fight me when I took you. You knew that this will save you from getting married."

"Is that bad?" Niall mumbled biting his bottom lip.

Zayn shook his head. "No it's not but you'll still probably have to get married once I've returned you."

"I know but at least I've had some time to think until then." Niall buried his face in Dylan's hair. "Goodnight Zayn."

"Goodnight Niall. Sweet dreams." Zayn didn't fall asleep until he heard Niall's breathing even out.


	12. Chapter 12

Louis, Harry, Liam and Ed had been traveling all day since they had passed the inn the only interesting thing that they saw was a dead wolf in the middle of the forest. Someone was lucky enough to have lived after that. "Is there another inn around here it's getting dark." Louis said worriedly.

"There should be one in a couple more miles. We'll be able to rest soon." Ed answered.

"Why don't we just sleep outside than?" Harry asked.

"Because that wolf that we passed is bound to have family and I don't want to meet them when we're trying to sleep." Liam said.

"We'll rest in a bit don't worry. I'm positive that the inn is just around the corner." Ed stated.

They had gone around the corner a couple times but there was still no inn. It was getting darker when Louis heard the sound of crackling fire. "Do you here that?"

"Yeah it sounds like fire." Harry said.

They continued forward and stopped when they saw a man sitting near a fire. "Excuse me sir. Do you know any inn's close by?" Liam asked jumping off his horse and approaching him.

"Sorry to tell you this but you won't be able to find any inn's around here. You'd have to travel half a day to to one."

Louis groaned. "I guess that means we have to sleep outside. Where there are multiple wild animals that could kill us in a second."

"They won't hurt you if you don't seem like a threat." The man stated. "Are you a threat?"

"What? Of course not. I would never hurt a poor defenseless animal no matter how big and scary it is."

"Then you should be fine my boy. Now why don't you gentleman sit down and relax. Morning will come soon enough."

Louis sat down across from the fire waiting for Harry to sit next to him. Liam and Ed sat on the other side of them closer to the man. "What are you boy's doing out here?"

"We're looking for the Prince he was taken from his castle two days ago."

"He was taken from the castle. Well I find that highly unlikely."

"Why?" Louis asked watching the man curiously.

"Is the castle not heavily guarded?"

"Yes, its guarded there is over three hundred guards." Ed answered.

"Then how was the Prince taken? Are you not sure the Prince has not run away."

The boys all shared a look. "But there is no one that he would go with."

"Are you sure? Maybe he had a secret lover that he had run away with."

Louis looked at the man maybe he was right it would explain why Niall didn't want to get married. "But there was silverware taken from the kitchen." Louis said he didn't want to believe that his best friend would run away without telling him anything.

"We'll maybe the Prince needed money so he took the silverware so he could sell it."

Ed and Liam looked as if they were starting to believe what the old man was saying. "Then I still want to find him just to make sure that he is safe." Louis stated.

The man nodded his head and smiled slightly at Louis. "You are a loyal friend to the Prince."

"He's my best friend." Louis sighed. He wanted Niall back.

"With all of you out here looking for him you are sure to find. Now let's sleep you have a long day ahead of you." They all nodded falling asleep to the sound of the crackling fire.

~

Greg was happy when he walked into the library because his mother was in there and she was knitting. "Mother, glad to see you up."

Maura looked up at Greg and smiled sadly. "It's pointless to just sit in my room. I need to make sure everything is the same when Niall comes back." She stated. "I have made a pair of booties for your child one pink pair and one blue pair since we will not know for sure which one it is."

Greg smiled. "Denise will love them."

"I hope so." She sighed and went back to her knitting. "Can you tell a servant to send me up something to eat pleases."

"Of course." Greg went to get a servant fast telling him to get his mother something to eat fast. He then went off to see if his father was doing better. He entered the throne room to see if his father was in there but the only one in there was Nick. 

"Oh, hello Greg."

"Grimshaw."

"Grimshaw really I think we better get on first name basis considering the fact that I will marry your brother once he's returned." He said smugly.

"It don't care I will still be calling you Grimshaw."

"But your brother will get confused. He won't know who you are talking to."

Greg glared fighting with Nick was pointless he wouldn't stop until he has won. "Where is my father?"

Nick shrugged smirking at him. "Don't know."

Greg huffed and walked out of the room. He stopped and asked the guard outside the room where his father was. "The King is in the kitchen." He stated.

Greg went down there and saw that his father indeed was in the kitchen and he was eating some pastries with milk. "Father that's a lot of sweets."

"I needed something sweet." He said stuffing another pastry into his mouth.

"The whole bakery." He said nodding to the other three plates filled up.

Bobby glared swallowing the food in his mouth. "What do you want?"

Greg grinned. "Just wanted to know if you're alright."

"I am now leave me be." Greg nodded and left the room happy that his parents where getting somewhat better.


	13. Chapter 13

Niall woke up to see Zayn and Dylan playing some type of game. They would each say a color and the other had to guess what it was they were talking about. Niall had never played the game before but it reminded him of the game he and Louis used to play, they would look into the clouds and guess what they looked like. Greg who was reading a book by the tree would look up as we'll and tell them who was right. "I see something blue." Zayn said smiling at Dylan.

Niall's heart fluttered seeing Zayn and Dylan together. "Dada's eyes!" Dylan yelled running toward Niall and cuddling into his chest.

"Very good Dylan." Zayn smiled at the little boy moving to sit on the bed, he looked at Niall. "Let's eat and get back on the road."

Niall pouted. "Can't we stay just for one more day please."

Zayn sighed already shaking his head but he looked up to see Dylan nodding his head eagerly, he then looked back at Niall who was pouting. "Okay one more day then we'll be on are way." Zayn said giving up.

"Yay!!!" Dylan and Niall cheered.

Zayn shook his head these two were the most easiest people to please. "Let's go eat then shall we."

~

During breakfast Niall had asked the inn keeper if their was a pond or lake nearby and lucky for them their was. So they spent the rest of the day at the lake. Niall and Dylan playing in the water happily. After a few hours Dylan fell asleep and was laying down next to Zayn, while Niall kept swimming. "Come in Zayn the water feels great." Niall yelled loudly waving him over.

Zayn smirked and shook his head. "I'm fine."

Niall smiled and swam back towards him, getting out and sitting next to Zayn. "Please, just for a little bit." He pouted Zayn rolled his eyes and reached down to pull his shirt off. Niall smiled happily and got back up, jumping back into the lake. He turned around to see if Zayn was coming only to watch as Zayn laughed and laid down on his back. Niall grumbled and got back out moving to lay down by Zayn. He looked up and smiled as the clouds passed. "I see a boat."

Zayn opened his eyes smiling slightly. "I see a turtle." He answered back.

"Where!" Niall said enthusiastically. Zayn chuckled and pointed to it. They spent some time looking at the clouds but soon Niall got bored and started asking Zayn about the scars that littered his body pointing to each one and listening intently to each of the stories about them.

Zayn was a very fascinating person his two favorite stories that Zayn had told him would be the claw marks across his cheek and the scar that was shaped like an X above his heart. The claw marks he had received while fighting off a wolf from his younger sisters and this was before his father and mother died. The wolf had ran away when it seemed like Zayn wouldn't quit. And the X above his heart was from a guard who had thought Zayn had stolen from him. Zayn had gotten away before anything else was could be done to him.

"I can't believe your still alive after all the things that have happened to you." Niall said in awe.

Zayn chuckled. It was amazing that he was still alive with all the shit that he had been through. "Yeah." 

Niall reached out slowly, placing his hand on Zayns chest. When Zayn didn't complain he began to trace the scars on his body, making chills run through Zayn's body. Zayn sighed softly turning to watch as Niall traced each of his scars, even the smaller ones. Niall looked up at Zayn and smiled brightly, Zayn smiled back and leaned in closer placing his lips over Niall's, shocking himself. Niall however gladly kissed him back. 

"I want kisses two!" Dylan said jumping in between Niall and Zayn. 

Zayn pulled away from Niall and looked down at Dylan in shock. Niall chuckled and began placing kisses all over Dylans face. "I thought you were asleep." 

"I was." Dylan stated, he placed a kiss on Nialls cheek. "Zaynie I want kisses from you too." Zayn smiled fondly and leaned down to place a kiss on Dylans forehead. Dylan clapped and pushed Zayn's face towards Niall. "One for Dada." Niall blushed and pecked Zayn on the lips. They would have to talk later but now they had to give some attention to Dylan. 


End file.
